


Finding Home Again

by MotherofHuskies15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Explosions, Gen, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofHuskies15/pseuds/MotherofHuskies15
Summary: Home.To know what home is you must understand the impossible journey it took to get to home.When Morgan Stark and Peter Parker head off to MIT to grow as young adults, life seems perfect... until it wasn't.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 4





	1. The Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first time EVER posting/writing A fan-fiction! Hopefully (fingers crossed) it will get better as it goes! If you have any feedback I'd love to hear it!
> 
> Please enjoy and thank you for giving me a chance!

The towering apartment building seemed like a god sent after the long day of classes and exams. Peter and Morgan never realized how bad of an idea it was to take 8ams until it was too late to switch to a later course.

“You know Peter if you keep sleeping during BLAW you're not going to pass the midterm,” Morgan stated as the pair walked through the front doors of the apartment complex.

“Yeah, I know…. BUT I also know that I don’t really have to pay attention. Professor Flores literally posts everything online which makes my life….. Morgan?”

Morgan was listening, but got distracted by the crowd of other students huddled around the lobby TV. As Morgan pushed her way through, she could faintly hear the murmurs and whispers indirectly made about her. In front of her the lobby TV was bright and displaying a large fire.

*****BREAKING NEWS*****

“A bomb went off at the Avengers compound today. Police and fire are on the scene right now as well as S.W.A.T. As of now we are uncertain of what exactly caused the explosion. Representatives of Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. have informed us that it was not a planned detonation, nor was it caused by anyone working in the building. We now go live with Mark Watson on the scene- Mark.”

\---Morgans body went cold. “Pete…. You need to see this”----

“Thank you Lauren. As you can see behind me the entire compound has been flattened out. Right now we are looking at a possible terrorist attack, but it is uncertain. With the bomb going off at the Avengers Compound many are wondering if it was targeted at the Avengers themselves. As of right now, there are no signs of life. Officers are saying there were roughly 170 people in and around the building at the time of detonation. Many of whom are deceased. We are still not sure if the band of superheroes were in the building when the bomb went off, but when we find out we will let you know. Back to you Lauren.”

_Knives._ It felt like knives were slicing through Morgan’s heart. As she stared at the screen she could see out of the corner of her eye that Peter was attempting to get his phone out of his pocket.  
_Bomb. compound. Avengers. Deceased… how could this happen….._  
“Pepper?? What's going on? Morgan and I are watching the news.. Where’s the team? What…. HEY!”

Morgan had grabbed the phone out of Pete's hands much more forcefully then she meant to, but in that moment she really didn't care. 

“MOM!? What happened!? Where’s dad??? Where is everyone??”

_“Morgan, calm down sweetheart. I don’t know what's going on. I'm trying to get back to the states as soon as possible, but the Japanese government isn't letting the plane take off ...Baby, I need you to breathe.”_

Breathe. Morgan had stopped breathing. As hard as she tried she couldn’t suck in another breath. She felt Peter’s hand on her shoulder and knew he was listening in on the conversation. 

“Mom ... where's Dad?”

_“Morgan… I don’t..”_

***** BREAKING NEWS*** ******

********

****

“We have received word from the chief of police who is currently on the scene of the Avenger’s compound explosion. The chief of police has reported that they believe to have recovered the bodies of Thor, the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, Loki, the brother of Thor and God of Mischief, Agent Natasha Romanov, also known as Black Widow, Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, Captain America, the Scarlet Witch, Samuel Wilson- The Falcon, Colonel Rhodes, James “Bucky” Barnes, and CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man. This is a sad day for not only New York but the world. Our condolences go out to those who were close to the Avengers. Please stick around as more information will be released about the life and legacy left behind by the Avengers.”

“Morgan??! Morgan!!!”

_Dead. they're dead. He's dead. Dads dead._ The room around Morgan began to spin as she felt the last piece of her heart shatter. Falling. She was falling, and the world around her went black.  



	2. The Past & its Reveal

-4 months earlier-

  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.- drop my needle.”

An upbeat tune filled the room as the ceiling-high windows untinted themselves to expose the scenic skyline of New York City.

_“Sun is shinin' in the sky! There ain't a cloud in sight, It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play And don't you know, It's a beautiful new day, hey hey!!”_ Morgan jumped to her feet, tripping over her bed sheets, but quickly recovered in a dramatic flip fashion. 

It was early August and the tower was buzzing with excitement. Morgan had just turned 18, the Avengers hadn’t had a threat in over a year, and soon, Morgan would be heading off to college at MIT with her best friend Peter Parker. Three years ago, her dad had started watching over the spider-type vigilante and took him under his wing. Ever since then, Peter and Morgan had been inseparable. Throughout that time the two teens bonded over their love for legos, science, and all things nerd. 

_-“Morgan, your father wanted me to let you know that breakfast was ready in the common room.”-_

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.!”

She rushed into her bathroom to brush her teeth and the maine attached to her head. A simple nod of approval towards the mirror and Morgan was bounding down the hallway towards the common room of the tower. 

Now the Avengers mostly lived at the compound upstate, but were staying at the tower this summer to spend as much time with the Stark family as possible before both Peter and Morgan headed off to college. Upon walking into the common room Morgan's nose was filled with the aroma of pancakes and bacon. Her favorite. Taking in the scene around her a smile spread across the young teenagers face. Her Uncle Clint and Uncle Sam were screaming at the TV that currently had the latest Game of Thrones episode on. Poor Jon Snow. Auntie Nat sat perpendicular from them on the far wall reading Great Expectations while slightly smirking towards the two goofballs. Uncle Steve was in the kitchen with Uncle Rhody arguing about how Rhody burned the pancakes- Again. Typical. At the table sat Uncle Bucky, Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki, Vision, and Aunt Wanda. Uncle Bucky seemed to be in a heated conversation with the God of Mischief about god knows what while Thor, Vision, and Wanda seemed consumed in different Youtube videos of old vines. This is home. 

The only people who seemed to be missing were her parents. Her mom, of course, Pepper Potts-Stark, was out of the country in Rome working on a new merger deal for SI, but her dad was nowhere to be found. She assumed that he must be downstairs in his lab with Peter working on their suits. As if the world read her mind a ding echoed in the room and the elevator produced a very tired Tony and Peter inside covered head to toe in motor oil and dirt.

“Hey princess!” her dad practically shouted while crossing the room and enveloping Morgan into A tight hug, “ how did you sleep?”

“Dad! I told you to stop calling me that. I'm 18 now, not 5,” Morgan stated while rolling her eyes and shoving away her father's grasp. 

“Excuse me young lady, but I gave you life. I’ve given you everything, so I think i'm entitled to call you whatever I see fit.”

Morgan laughed, rolling her eyes again, “Whatever Dad.”

Uncle Steve announced that breakfast was ready and within seconds the family table was filled with the superheroes. Morgan sat next to her father who sat at the end of the table. Across from her was an empty seat. Tony never let others sit in Pepper’s spot even when she was gone. Peter took his place next to Morgan and sent her a small smirk. She blushed and quickly hid her face so her father wouldn’t see the red surfacing. 

Breakfast was normal. If normal is banter, bickering, laughter, a couple of flying pancakes, and an inevitable eating contest between Thor and Peter. As it came to an end, the Avengers started spreading themselves out all over the common room living room. 

“Hey Peter?”

“Yeah Morgan?”

“Do you wanna play Rock Band?”

“Did someone say Rock Band!?” Clint shouted from down the hallway. The agent came running at full speed diving onto the couch and grabbing the fake guitar to take his place. “I’M GONNA KICK YALL’S ASS!” he practically shouted.

“LANGUAGE!” Yelled Uncle Steve. The room erupted in laughter.

“You do realize I asked Peter and not you, right Uncle Clint?” Morgan giggled. The archer rolled his eyes and very pointy snarked out, “yeah, but I’m so much better than him.” Peter rolled his eyes and replied, “yeah we’ll see about that. Anyone else wanna play? We still need a singer.” As Peter surveyed the room many Avengers attempted to dodge his line of sight in hopes that they wouldn’t be dragged into another battle of the bands. 

“Loki! You and Thor should come play with us! And if Tony grabs the extra equipment we can add Steve and Bucky as well!” Peter shouted. The God of Thunder had a huge grin across his face. “Of course!! My brother and I would love to join in on this battle of bands young Peter!” From the corner of her eye Morgan could see Steve and Loki exchange looks of confusion, but shrug and reluctantly walk towards the large TV. Tony and Rhody left the room, and moments later, returned with an extra drum set, guitar, mic, and keyboard. 

Morgan decided she would play the piano and do the singing portion on her team while Peter took the drums, Nat grabbed the bass, and Clint strummed at the guitar. On the other team Thor took possession of the mic, while Steve and Bucky argued over who would play the drums. Loki quietly took his place at the keyboard and began tapping out random keys. Battle of the bands had become somewhat of a competition among the team. When they weren't playing Mario Kart they were blasting rock music from the sound system. Everyone else gathered round the large living room as the game flickered to life on the massive TV. Morgan took her position as the lyrics to Kick Start My Heart filled the screen. Within seconds the entire floor erupted with music. Clint was banging on the drums like his life depended on it. Cheers roared from the sidelines. “Come on Morgan! Y’all can’t let the Gods win” Rhody teased. As the song reached the climax Morgan could tell they were going to win this thing. 

“Don’t mess up!” screamed Peter.

“Yall are losing!” exclaimed Morgan.

“We are falling behind in the dots!” boomed Thor. 

3...2...1… BAM! The final guitar solo ended and with a resounding scream Morgan’s team won by a landslide. 

“Told you we’d kick yalls asses!” exclaimed Clint. 

“You literally told the kids you would beat them in this game, not us” said Loki begrudgingly. With a swift eye roll and a flick of the wrist Loki disappeared without another look. 

“Guess someone is a sore loser” snickered Clint. A swift SMACK came down across Cint’s head as Bucky walked by the couch.

“HEY!”

“Don’t be such a crappy winner,” mumbled Bucky as he continued his way to the kitchen.

_This was home. The jokes. The games. The laughter._

As Morgan absorbed the scene in front of her she couldn’t imagine a better life and couldn’t help but smile.

Tony took notice of her smile and plopped down next to her on the couch while throwing an arm around her. “What's with the big smile Moe?”

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about how perfect this moment is….” mumbled Morgan, “I wish it could always be this way.”

“Well if you would stay home instead of heading off to MIT soon then you could experience this everyday” snorted Tony. 

“Daddddd…..I’m going to MIT. I’ll miss this, but I am excited about what is to come.”

“Whatever you say Moe… whatever you say” murmured Tony as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

_Home._ It can only get better from here on out…..right?


End file.
